


call it magic (when i'm with you)

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, MAMA!AU, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: A potion gone wrong turns Junmyeon into a frog, and he and Kyungsoo embark on a modern quest to find true love's kiss.





	call it magic (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> A fairytale/college/MAMA powers/magic AU monster fic for my MIA otp. This is super rushed bc of irl constraints but I hope I was still able to give justice to the prompt!! Thank you to the prompter for such a cute prompt, and to the mods for your patience. I'm sorry I was super late in submitting ;~; s/o to D for holding my hand and leading me to the better plot bunny, as usual. Ilysb <3
> 
> Btw, the Keepers in this fic are just basically like Benders in the Avatar universe, whose main element influences their powers and skills. Example: the earth Keepers' element is earth, and so their skills are more related to land and all that (infrastructures, mechanical work). That's all you need to know, it's not a complex universe LOL
> 
> (Prompt #10)

Kyungsoo knows he should react differently. He knows he should feel angry, surprised, confused, maybe even a little disgusted. He knows he should be rattling off a lengthy explanation on why it's important to be mindful and never let one's guard down. He knows he should be contacting the doctor, some potion master, the apothecary guy, or anyone else who could rectify the situation as soon as possible. He knows he should at least take a moment to scream and wonder what the fuck happened. He knows, and he's already feeling some of the emotions. Anger, mostly, and frustration. He'll get to the others in a while.

Still, as he stares at the reproachful frog sitting in front of him, he can't help but be a _little_ unimpressed about the entire thing.

"So you're telling me," He says with all of the patience he had at the moment, "That you lost a bet and got turned into a frog?" 

"Yes," Junmyeon replies sadly. His voice is the same, soft and gentle and musical. It almost sounds weird coming from a big, fat, green frog. "We were betting on the big basketball game between SM University and YG University, and, well..."

"You lost." Kyungsoo finishes for him, still unimpressed. "You lost and you became a big fat toad."

"To be fair, we all lost, because an SMU Monsters loss is the loss of the entire community," Junmyeon says defensively. "But, yeah. Here I am, in all my froggy glory." 

"Right," Kyungsoo quips, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, did you go to a healer already? The school nurse, perhaps?"

"Uh, no." Junmyeon smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a webbed hand like how he usually did when he was an embarrassed human. "I kind of asked Sehun to drop me here right after we freaked out and yelled our lungs out."

This time, Kyungsoo doesn't even try to hide his eye roll. He wonders how the both of them haven't burned down their shared apartment yet, to be honest. "Right," He repeats slowly, exasperated. "And you did realize while my element is earth, I can't turn you back?"

"Well, yes." Junmyeon concedes easily. "But I also realized you can do better than both Sehun and I in terms of thinking of solutions, so here I am."

Kyungsoo sighs deeply, trying to stave off the impending headache building up by pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright," He says, standing up and holding out a hand for Junmyeon to hop on. Unlike other frogs, he's not that slimy, nor is he cold. He's actually quite warm, and it's both unsettling and comforting at the same time. "Come on, let's go get you a little jar so I won't have to carry you in my hand."

"Ooh, can you put me in a jar of peanut butter?" Junmyeon asks as Kyungsoo roots around his cupboard. "I'll clean it up for you!" 

"No." Kyungsoo replies, and abruptly deposits him inside a clean, roomy jar. "God knows I shouldn't feed you more sugar."

"You're heartless," Junmyeon grumbles, sticking out his tongue adamantly at him. It sticks to the surface of the jar, and he suddenly looks thoughtful as he retracts his (long) tongue and smacks his lips (do frogs even have lips?). "Yum. Was this a strawberry jam jar?" 

Kyungsoo sighs for the nth time that morning and tucks the jar under his arm as he grabs his keys. This is going to be a long, long day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unlike Junmyeon (and Sehun, Junmyeon's wind Keeper roommate) who thought of going to an earth Keeper, Kyungsoo brings the jar to a healing Keeper named Lee Jinki. Jinki is a few years his senior, taking up his post-graduate degree in biochemistry in the same university. He is also notoriously a chicken maniac, clearly seen from the fact that he was munching on chicken popcorn right outside the labs, still in his protective gear save for the gloves.

"Hey, hyung." Kyungsoo greets, bowing. "How's the thesis coming up?"

"Hi, Kyungsoo-ah! All good, testing is going pretty smoothly so far." Jinki beams back, holding out his cone of chicken popcorn. "Want some? Cute frog, by the way."

"Thanks!" Junmyeon chirps, and it's a testimony to Jinki's research expertise that he simply raises an eyebrow.

"Jinki hyung, this is my best friend Junmyeon," Kyungsoo sighs, unscrewing the cap of the jar and dropping in a few pieces of chicken. "He got turned into a frog by a stupid bet, and we kind of need your help in turning him back."

"Hi," Junmyeon adds before munching on a particularly saucy piece of chicken. "Nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure's all mine. Care to tell me what happened?" Jinki asks. "Was it a spell? A potion? Both?"

"Potion. Lost a bet because of the basketball game, had to take a shot of this prototype potion as a punishment," Junmyeon explains. "I'm not sure you know him. Kim Heechul? He's also taking his master's degree here."

"Unfortunately, I do know Heechul hyung. He's notorious in the department for his...ah, unconventional testing practices, but he visibly breaks none of the ethics codes, so he's still here." Jinki sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Last time I heard, he was making a love potion. Maybe that's what you drank?" 

"I don't feel in love, or any of the common symptoms of a regular love potion. I've accidentally drunk one before." Junmyeon shakes his head. "Just the standard dizziness and a small headache, which I slept off. The next morning, I became a frog."

"Hmm. Well, potions are quite tricky to reverse. There's no generic antidote for them, so the person who made the potion is usually the one who makes the antidote as well. Some potions aren't reversed using antidotes, too. I'm afraid I can't help you on this one." Jinki frowns. "Best if you talk to Heechul hyung about this, ask how to reverse the effects. If he can give you a recipe for an antidote, I can make it for you, but aside from that, my hands are tied. Sorry, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo." 

"It's alright, hyung." Kyungsoo sighs, screwing the cap back onto Junmyeon's jar. "Would you know where he is now, though?"

"Oh, that I do know. He's in the general chemistry lab. You know, the one freshmen use at the north building." Jinki pops the last of his chicken inside his mouth and crumples the cardboard in his hands. "He likes there because no one used it. Says he can work in peace. Always an odd bloke, Heechul hyung, but no doubt one of the brightest minds in the department. I'm sure he can help you out." 

"I hope so, too. Thanks, hyung," Kyungsoo says, bowing before tucking the jar under his arm and making his way to the north building, hoping the trek will be worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment Heechul sees the frog tucked under Kyungsoo's arm, he bursts out laughing. 

"Junmyeon, is that you?" The elder says in between guffaws, doubling over in laughter. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Hyung, when I woke up after drinking the potion you gave me, I became a frog!" Junmyeon cries indignantly. "Turn me back!"

"Now, Junmyeon, don't be rude. If you didn't bet on something as dumb as a basketball game, you wouldn't be a frog now, would you?" Kyungsoo tuts as he unscrews the cap off his jar and helps him up the lab table. "Even Kris Wu said our chances of winning was slim. If the captain and two-time MVP said we couldn't win, you don't bet for us to win."

"I like your friend. He has a good head on his shoulders," Heechul says, extending a hand. "Kim Heechul, molecular chemistry major. Postgrad, anyway. You must be the no-nonsense best friend he has mentioned, Kyungsoo. Pleased to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Heechul hyung," Kyungsoo replies, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Excuse my friend's dumbness and lack of tact, but we do hope you know how to reverse the potion's effects."

"It's the same as my initial reaction: I don't know what happened." Heechul shrugs, but he looks serious as he rummages through an open kit beside him. "Jinki probably told you I was manufacturing a love potion. That is true, to an extent—I'm currently refining an attraction potion. A similar brew, mind, but different effects."

"What's the difference?" Kyungsoo asks, intrigued as he moves to sit beside the elder. Potions has always fascinated him, and a few times in his life he wished he was skilled in making them. But he's not a healing Keeper, and as an earth Keeper, he's more inclined to building structures. Junmyeon hops over to rest on his arm, still miffed.

"My potion aims to make the drinker more attractive to whoever looks at them. Unlike love potions, whose effects are mostly for one person only, this affects those who are in the drinker's proximity," Heechul explains, producing a syringe. He pulls on a pair of gloves and unrolls a bright pink tourniquet. "I'm not sure why Junmyeon turned into a frog, though. That batch was set for testing on a bigger scale, I'm not sure why it went bonkers. Come, Junmyeon, I'll take a blood sample."

"What good will it do? I'm a frog," Junmyeon complains, but he hops over anyway and stretches out an arm. Heechul rolls his eyes and pricks him mercilessly, drawing blood before taping a cotton ball onto the puncture. It's bigger than his arm, Kyungsoo notices with faint amusement as Junmyeon immediately hops back to his side.

"Have you always been this whiny?" The elder grumbles as he fetches glass slides from his kit. He drops a few drops of blood onto one slide and presses the other on top of it. "I'll try to check your blood to see what messed with the potion. As you know, potion molecules don't really mix with blood fully. I made my potion molecules take on an orange hue so it's stark against the blood. I'll see if there are other molecules present."

Heechul moves towards one of the microscopes at the far end of the lab, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon (who was perched on his shoulder) following suit. With bated breath, the pair watches the elder fit the slide into the clips on the stage and peer into the lens, turning a few knobs and dials every so often. After a few minutes, Heechul lets out a soft "ah" and slowly withdraws from the microscope, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well?" Junmyeon demands. "Tell us, hyung, I'm dying to know!"

"It's alcohol," Heechul says grimly. "You took the potion during the afterparty, right? If my memory serves me right, you were holding a bottle of soju when I bumped into you. Alcohol is notorious for tampering with potion molecules. More often than not, they reverse the effects of the potion."

"So instead of turning him more attractive..." Kyungsoo says slowly, the facts starting to link together in his head. "It turned him uglier?"

"Correct. The potency of the potion is what turned you into a frog—because it was too strong, the reversal was also quite extreme." Heechul adds. "Now, to counter this, I'm afraid we must resort to more...extreme means, if you will."

"And that is?" Junmyeon asks warily.

"Well, since it's a variation of a love potion, there's no antidote for it. The only thing that can nullify its effects—" Heechul pauses for suspense, and they both draw a nervous breath. "—is true love's kiss."

"What?" Kyungsoo and Junmyeon chorus disbelievingly.

"Love potions and other variations, such as this attraction potion, aims to simulate a semblance of true love." The elder shrugs. "When the drinker has someone in their lives that can administer true love's kiss, it just means that they don't need the potion and its effects anymore, ergo nullifying the effects."

"But Heechul hyung, where am I supposed to find my true love?" Junmyeon complains.

"Hey, I'm a potion maker, not a matchmaker. I don't know where you want to or could find your true love." Heechul holds up his hands in defense. "But a word of advice from your hyung, you don't have to look far." He then glances pointedly at Kyungsoo, but before he could decipher what the look meant, Heechul looks away and shrugs. "Anyway, as soon as you find a candidate and they kiss you, the effect will take place when you wake up the next morning. Now shoo, I have to work on my other projects."

"But hyung—" Junmyeon starts to ask, but Heechul hops off his stool and bids them goodbye with a quick two-finger salute before moving towards the stockroom without another word, whistling as he skips away. Kyungsoo sighs and scoops Junmyeon up, dropping him gently into his jar.

"C'mon. Let's talk to Sehun, maybe we can formulate a game plan to find your true love." He says, screwing the cap back on and tucking the jar under his arm as he exits the laboratory, squashing the feeling of helplessness bubbling in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"True love's kiss, huh?" Sehun says thoughtfully, munching on fries as he lounges on their sofa. His long limbs take up the entire space, sprawled ungracefully across the maroon cushions as he watches Masterchef Kids reruns. Kyungsoo is scrolling mindlessly through his phone on the beanbag on the floor, Junmyeon perched on his knee as they share a carton of nachos. "Maybe this is the universe forcing you to finally go back to dating, hyung."

"Ha, ha," Junmyeon replies mirthlessly around a mouthful of chips. "I told you, it's not my priority right now."

"Well, you better make it your priority _right now_ , because in case you haven't noticed, you're a frog," Sehun shoots back flatly. "Better man up and get those dates if you want to be human again."

"Look, there must be some other way to reverse the effects." Junmyeon huffs. "Maybe I don't have to find my true love so soon—"

"Sadly, there is none." The youngest cuts him off. "I consulted a few of my hyung's friends who are accredited potion masters. They said in this situation, only true love's kiss can revert you back."

"But Sehun, how am I supposed to find true love like this?" Junmyeon complains, gesturing to his frog body. "Would _you_ kiss me?"

"In the name of brotherhood, I would." Sehun shrugs. "But it probably won't work, because the last time I checked, I'm still pretty mad about Luhan."

"Who knows, maybe Junmyeon is your true love after all, and you have to break up with Luhan hyung." Kyungsoo quips, idly munching on a nacho chip as his left hand composes a message slower than he'd usually type. Sehun laughs so hard, Junmyeon pauses in fishing for a really cheesy chip to look affronted.

"Anyway," The wind keeper says with a wave of his hand (the curtains move slightly with the faint breeze he conjures up), "Don't sweat it too much, hyung. You're _Kim Junmyeon_. Did you know that you have a fan club here in campus? I'm sure you wouldn't have a hard time picking up dates, almost the entire university population has a crush on you."

"Yeah, when I was human." Junmyeon replies flatly. "Look, I've almost come to terms with the fact that I will be a frog forever. It's okay. Finding love is impossible at this state, and so I have come to realize that the single blessed life is for me—"

"For a frog, you're pretty melodramatic," Kyungsoo sighs, not looking up from his phone. "Look, we'll help you find your true love, alright? I have a few friends I can set you up with, I'm pretty sure we can start from there."

"Yeah, and we can go scouting for dates in clubs and maybe cafés," Sehun chimes in. "We're not leaving you alone in this predicament, hyung. We got you."

"Aww, you guys," Junmyeon says tearfully, demeanor changing from grieving to hopeful. "I feel the love, I really do. Even if Kyungsoo here hasn't looked up from his phone to talk to us."

"For your information, I was setting you up on dates," Kyungsoo replies smoothly, holding up his phone for Junmyeon to read. "I just finished talking to my hoobae back in high school, and he just agreed to help. Still waiting for around five other people to reply, and those are just the ones I've talked to in the past week. You're welcome."

Junmyeon grins at him and hops over to perch on top of his head, spreading his froggy arms on top of his forehead in a semblance of a hug. "You know I love you best, Soo-ah," He singsongs. "I don't always tell you this, but I love you most. Don't tell Sehun."

"Blegh. Get off me." Kyungsoo flaps a hand near Junmyeon to shoo him away, but his lips slowly curves into a small smile anyway. He knows he's really not Junmyeon's favorite (that's Sehun), but he pats the frog anyway.

"You two are giving me cavities." Sehun huffs. "Just pass the nachos."

"Aww, Sehun, you know you're hyung's favorite dongsaeng, right?" Junmyeon quickly hops over to cuddle with Sehun, who wastes no time in swatting him away from his perfectly coiffed hair. "Here, hyung will get nachos for you~"

"Traitor," Kyungsoo says without venom, and they all laugh before turning their attention back to the TV.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Contrary to what Sehun had said, Ed Sheeran says the club isn't the best place to find love, and so on the first night of Operation: Make Junmyeon Human Again they find themselves in a nice, hole-in-the-wall bar. Kyungsoo found them seats on the end of the wooden counter, and Sehun rattles off orders to the bartender while Junmyeon looks around furtively in the crowd.

"How exactly should I do this again?" He asks nervously. "I can't just go up to people and ask for a kiss, right?"

"Of course not. Ask for their name first. Manners, hyung," Sehun says easily, retrieving a couple of glasses from the bartender and handing over his card to open a tab. "Drinks on me!"

Kyungsoo reaches for the margarita, not wanting anything too strong for tonight. This bar serves them with more fruit juice than tequila, but he still tastes the bitterness when he takes a cautious sip. Junmyeon hugs a bottle of beer, but finds great difficulty in tipping it towards his mouth without spilling it all over himself. The bartender takes pity on him and hands him a shot glass, pouring the beer for him to drink easily.

"Right, I've got a target for you, hyung. See that guy over there with bright orange hair?" Sehun points with his own glass towards the other end of the bar. Indeed, a thin, petite man with shockingly orange wavy hair is leaning on the hard wood, nursing a glass of blue liquid. Large round glasses obscure his face, but even with the shadows and his crappy eyesight, Kyungsoo can see the guy looks gorgeous. "That's Byun Baekhyun. He's in your year, and I'm classmates with him in French class. He's funny and is a great singer. Go get 'em."

Junmyeon blinks at him, looking legitimately confused. Kyungsoo sighs and takes another sip of his drink. This is going to be a long night. "Sehun," The frog says with all the patience he could muster, "You don't expect me to just go hop over and introduce myself?"

"Of course not. He might be creeped out. Kyungsoo hyung here will accompany you and do the necessary introductions." Sehun pats him on the shoulder, and Kyungsoo chokes on his margarita.

"What? Why do I have to go with him?" He splutters. "I mean, not that I don't want to! I just—" He quickly rectifies his statement as Junmyeon glances at him, hurt. "Why can't you do it? You know Baekhyun better than I do."

"Ah, but that's the thing, no? I will meet him again, and I'd rather not be embarrassed." Sehun grins at them, and unceremoniously scoops up Junmyeon and plops him on Kyungsoo's shoulder before pushing them away. "Now, go get a kiss! The night's not getting any younger!"

Kyungsoo stumbles a bit before steadying himself, craning his neck to glare at Sehun, then to look at Junmyeon. The frog seems nervous, looking at him with pleading eyes. Looks like they've got no other choice. "Let's get this over with so we can go back to my apartment and watch cartoons," He says, smiling in what he hopes is an encouraging way. "Ready?" Junmyeon nods, and they slowly make their way towards their 'target' for tonight.

Baekhyun looks up at them when they're just a few feet away, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of Junmyeon. "Is bringing one's pets to the bar the new trend?" He asks, voice deep and musical. His tone isn't judging though, and his thin lips quirk into a small, almost rectangular smile. He holds out a long hand with thin fingers—pianist fingers. "Byun Baekhyun. Sophomore, music major."

"Do Kyungsoo. Sophomore, engineering." He shakes his hand amiably. "And no, this isn't my pet. This is Kim Junmyeon, my best friend."

"Hello," Junmyeon says cheerfully, and Baekhyun jumps slightly. "I'm Kim Junmyeon. Sophomore, political science. Sehun's my roommate. Nice to meet you."

"Oh Sehun? Tall, lanky freshman taking up veterinary medicine?" Baekhyun's eyebrows shoot up. "He's in my French class. He's mentioned you before. Oh my, what happened?"

"Love potion gone awry," Junmyeon explains, hopping onto the bar beside Baekhyun's glass. "And we kind of need your help, Baekhyun-sshi."

"Just Baekhyun's fine. And how may I be of service?" Baekhyun teases, taking a sip of his drink. "I suppose you want a kiss?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Junmyeon beams at him, all charming and sweet. "The potion maker told me that to reverse the spell, I need true love's kiss. I was kind of hoping it’d come from you, Baekhyun-ah."

When Junmyeon flirts, he lathers up on sweet compliments, smooth pickup lines, and charming smiles. He's so smooth that even if you're not interested, you'll find yourself blushing. Baekhyun, despite his confident aura, flushes pink at the words. "Well, Junmyeon-sshi, I don't really kiss strangers," He hums, cradling his chin on his palm as he looks down at the cheeky frog on the table. "So why don't you order a drink and tell me more about yourself?"

Kyungsoo knows this is his cue to leave, so he slowly steps away from the pair. Baekhyun and Junmyeon don't even notice him slinking away slowly, the former too immersed in Junmyeon's riveting ( _ribbiting_ , he laughs to himself) tales to even look up. Soon he finds himself back to their old perch at the far end of the bar, right beside Sehun. He's still not done with his pint of beer, Kyungsoo notices, but there are already splotches of pink across his cheeks.

"How did it go?" The younger asks, sliding him his half-finished glass of margarita. "All good?"

"Let's just say if Junmyeon were human, he wouldn't come home with us tonight." Kyungsoo snorts around his drink. "Baekhyun was absolutely smitten, you wouldn't realize he was talking to a frog."

"Our Junmyeon hyung has always been the smooth talker." Sehun shakes his head, chuckling. He holds up his glass, motioning for a toast. "To Operation: Make Junmyeon Human Again. May it be successful as soon as possible, because my liver can only handle so much drinks while waiting for hyung to charm someone."

"Hear, hear," Kyungsoo says, clinking his glass against Sehun's. They both drink deeply, Kyungsoo draining his glass and motioning for another. "You think Baekhyun's his true love?"

"Honestly? No. But what are the odds?" Sehun shrugs. "Baekhyun hyung's nice, though. I wouldn't mind if they're soulmates or something."

"Honestly, I just wish for things to be normal again," Kyungsoo sighs, accepting his second margarita with a nod of thanks from the bartender. "It's been a long day. I can't imagine lasting a week with him as a frog."

"Things will be better soon," Sehun says soothingly. "For now, we drink and wait for him to get a kiss." He drains his almost empty glass, blinking at it as if contemplating whether he could take a refill. "Hm. You think they'll make out?"

"Oh my god, Sehun, _ew_." He swats the younger on his arm, and they both dissolve into fits of not entirely sober laughter at the thought. They talk into the night, Kyungsoo indulging on a third margarita and Sehun giving in to a beer refill, and soon the crowd dwindles as the hour turns later and later. Baekhyun approaches them with a wide grin, Junmyeon perched on his outstretched palm.

"Here's your friend," The music major says, helping Junmyeon hop onto the counter. "Honestly, when Kyungsoo here approached me, I thought _he_ was the one who will ask for a kiss tonight."

"And were you disappointed?" Junmyeon teases.

"At first, yeah. But now..." Baekhyun smirks, tossing his orange fringe back in one suave move. "Let's just say I'm hoping my kiss worked, and that I'm highly looking forward for you to be human again."

Sehun and Kyungsoo laugh in unison at Junmyeon acting flustered, Baekhyun joining them not long after. "Well, it was nice seeing you tonight, Baekhyun-hyung," Sehun says, reaching over for a fist bump. "Thanks for helping our friend here."

"No problem. Keep me posted, yeah?" Baekhyun waves at them. "Nice meeting you, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon." And with a final wink for the frog, he walks away to join his friends once more. The moment Baekhyun is out of sight, Sehun wolf-whistles lowly.

"Damn, hyung, how did you do that?" The youngest asks in amazement. "You know even the hot exchange students have difficulty in asking him out? And you got yourself a kiss? As a frog?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Junmyeon says smugly. "I haven't lost my touch, Sehun-ah. I can still charm people quite well."

"Please tell me you don't mean that literally," Kyungsoo pipes up warily, and Sehun snorts into his beer. "I'm not even sure there's a charm for that."

"There's none, that's why we resort to potions." Junmyeon assures him, stretching his webbed arms tiredly. "Man, flirting is hard work. Let's call it a night?"

"Well, you got your kiss and all. Might as well," Sehun motions for the check, and Kyungsoo lets Junmyeon finish his margarita by lifting him up near the rim of the glass.

"You think it'll work?" He asks lowly. Junmyeon looks up at him, and for once he drops his smug, suave façade to show his nervousness.

"I don't know. I hope so." The frog mumbles back. "We'll see in the morning."

Kyungsoo sighs and gently places him on his shoulder as Sehun signs the check with a flourish and pockets his card. Junmyeon's a good guy; he doesn't really deserve to be stressed like this. He hopes that Baekhyun's kiss works, so that their lives can go back to normal—especially Junmyeon's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before they separated last night, they all agreed to let Junmyeon stay in Kyungsoo's apartment until he's back to his human form because Sehun doesn't really go back to their shared apartment, spending almost all of his waking hours in the dance studios practicing and choreographing. Frogs need more assistance than humans do, and Sehun couldn't give that while dancing. Kyungsoo gave him a fluffy pillow and a soft hand towel for a blanket, placing the makeshift bed on his beanbag before crashing onto his own (possibly less fluffier) bed to sleep his inebriation away.

Morning comes in harsh sunlight hitting his eyes and the harsher ringing of his alarm. Kyungsoo groans and rolls around his bed, rooting under his pillow for his phone. Curse to the heavens whoever made Saturday classes legal, more so early morning advanced calculus make up classes. He rubs his eyes and squints at the beanbag at the foot of his bed. Junmyeon is perched on top of his pillow, scrolling through his phone (Sehun dropped it off before he left) with a webbed hand. He's still a frog. Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head.

"Didn't work, huh?" He says, voice rough as he sits up. "Guess Baekhyun wasn't the one."

"I guessed so, but it was worth the shot." Junmyeon replies, shrugging. "Good morning, by the way. How's the hangover?"

"Bearable. I have class, want to come with?" Kyungsoo yawns and reaches for his glasses, shoving them onto his face carelessly. "It's advanced calculus, though."

"I'll pass. Sehun will drop by today, says he'll bring me to a lunchtime gig at this café." Junmyeon explains, abandoning his phone to hop over to Kyungsoo. "He says maybe the hipster musicians are my type, so we'll try."

"Worth a shot," He echoes as he ambles out of bed, placing the frog on his shoulder as usual. "Want breakfast? I'm making grilled cheese."

"Sure." The frog lights up, and Kyungsoo smiles sleepily at him before moving to the kitchen. He makes a full-sized sandwich for himself and a half-sized sandwich for Junmyeon, cutting the latter's breakfast in small cubes for easier consumption. They eat together on his kitchen counter, Junmyeon idly chatting about the new series he's binge watching while Kyungsoo munches slowly. Then he brings the frog to the couch where he helps Junmyeon set up his laptop to continue watching before taking a quick shower and preparing for class.

"Text me where you guys will go, I'll come with," Kyungsoo says as he hurriedly tugs on a sweatshirt while scrambling to step into his sneakers. He's going to be late if he doesn't catch the next bus to their campus. "My class ends at around 11, so I can meet you guys for lunch."

"Will do. Good luck with class!" Junmyeon calls, waving happily as Kyungsoo stumbles out of his apartment and runs to catch the bus. He arrives at the bus stop just in time for it to pull over, and he slumps onto his usual chair in the lecture ha just in time for the professor to sweep in, brandishing his wand and making today's lesson appear on the board. If only they have this much luck with Junmyeon, he thinks sadly as he pulls out his notebook to copy down notes. All throughout the lecture he is horribly distracted, trying his best to find some potential dates for his best friend in the lecture hall while furiously scribbling down equation after equation. He fails, of course, and he accidentally stares at a guy a little too long and ends up copying the same part of the lecture thrice. When their professor finally dismisses them with a wave of his wand (their lecture disappears into thin air, much to the chagrin of the students still copying them down), Kyungsoo all but jumps up and scrambles out of the lecture hall and into the open field, skimming through his messages for any updates. There's one from Sehun, giving him directions to a quaint little café not far from his building. Nice. Pausing a bit to catch his breath, he stuffs his notebook inside his backpack before briskly walking towards the restaurant. It's a short walk from the gates, and soon he finds himself in front of a mint green building with windowsills full of fresh white blooms. Sehun is seated on a cozy two-seater table alone near the windows, sipping from a large white mug. He smiles and ducks inside, crashing for the second time that morning onto the chair in front of the younger.

"Hangover intensity from one to ten?" Kyungsoo asks in lieu of a greeting. He notices the lack of a fat frog on the table, and he quirks an eyebrow as he reaches for the latter's fries. "Where's Junmyeon?"

"Four. Over there, with the girl with the blue mermaid hair." Sehun gestures vaguely somewhere to his side. True enough, on the rustic wooden kitchen counter Junmyeon is seated beside a plate of eggs benedict, chattering away. The girl sitting in front of him is smiling down on him rather fondly, her blue hair cascading elegantly in waves down her back. Whenever she shifts, it looks like the sea in motion. It helps that she actually looks like a mermaid, with pale flawless skin and small eyes that twinkle as she laughs.

"Her hair though," Kyungsoo whistles lowly, motioning to a server for a menu. "She's pretty. Who is she? Your friend?"

"Hm, no. Her stage name is Wendy. She's an English major and she works in this café as a live singer," The younger explains. "She said she's also a water Keeper, and I've heard from Luhan that rumors say she has mermaid blood."

"Of course Luhan has info on her," He snorts. Luhan is Sehun's long-time boyfriend and is a senior linguistics major. He also happens to know a good deal about most of the student population. Sehun says he's great at getting intel, but Kyungsoo thinks he's just a big gossip with a face you can't refuse. "Water Keeper, huh? Must be his match, then."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Don't opposites attract?" Sehun shrugs as a server comes back with a menu. Kyungsoo skims through the food choices before settling on a full English breakfast and an iced Americano, just to be ironic. "Anyway, she's pretty smitten, so I'm still keeping my fingers crossed. If they are meant for each other, imagine their babies!"

"All porcelain skin and musical voices, and of course the grace that only water Keepers possess," Kyungsoo says amusedly. "Oh, man. Sounds like real heartbreakers."

"True. I'd date those babies, though," Sehun replies jokingly, and they launch into a conversation on _their_ future babies, on how Kyungsoo doesn't even _want_ one—no one to have them with, too big of a hassle, the works—and how Sehun hopes his baby gets his powers because "wind Keeping is cool, you get to fly and make stuff fly and it's a child's dream." They talk about Kyungsoo's classes that morning, on Sehun's cancelled extra credit project that he was halfway done with, and their plans on the upcoming free concert at the quad. Eventually they finish their lunch and wrap up their weird conversations—Sehun was talking about the different kinds of milk and its redeeming qualities—just in time for Wendy to drop off Junmyeon at their table, cradled gently in her palms. She ducks her head in a quick, shy bow before leaving with a sweep of her long baby pink tulle skirt.

"So," Kyungsoo says, poking the frog with a greasy finger. "How's the date?"

"I think she used some mermaid magic on me, I'm a bit dizzy," Junmyeon confesses, shaking his head. "It was nice, though. I wouldn't mind her being my true love."

"But you got a kiss, right?" Sehun asks around his mug, draining the last of his coffee. "I didn't haul my hungover ass here for nothing?"

"Of course I did. Would be a waste of time if I didn't," Junmyeon snorts, surveying Kyungsoo's plate, which still had some pieces of food on it. He picks up a slice of black pudding and stuffs it inside his mouth. "Yum, what's this? This is really good!"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reply, but decides against it. He's better off not knowing. Instead, he just shakes his head and chuckles at his best friend chomping away happily as Sehun launches into another story about his dog, Vivi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wendy's kiss doesn't work, nor do a few kisses they manage to get from strangers they meet in their different 'date hunts,' as Sehun as dubbed them. Junmyeon is still a fat toad, Kyungsoo still carries him around in his jam jar, and Sehun still goes through beers slower than Junmyeon picks up dates. Eventually, even though they all didn't want to, it becomes routine, and Junmyeon being a frog becomes the norm rather than a huge inconvenience. Granted, it's still pretty jarring, but now Kyungsoo only sighs in defeat rather than making a fuss whenever he wakes up in the morning and sees a frog snoring a few feet away from his bed. It's a tough life, but they all manage.

Junmyeon majors in political science, but since no one could bring him around to attend his classes, he is forced to tag along Kyungsoo's mechanical engineering classes. He usually snoozes away in his jar while Kyungsoo rapidly writes down notes, hidden from view by a note taped on the front. It's the official memo from the registrar that excuses him from his classes due to an "unforeseen accident that is temporarily irreversible," and grants him permission to attend Kyungsoo's classes. This means instead of international law and foreign trade systems, he has to sit in classes on advanced physics, calculus, and Kyungsoo's majors. He whines about it often, especially when Kyungsoo has to put him on a shelf during his lab classes, but he absorbs information easily anyway and helps Kyungsoo with his work.

"If you're so great at this, then you should shift majors," Kyungsoo says one afternoon, when they both work on the seatwork together. "Look, you're acing this exercise. No one even _understands_ the lesson."

"Oh, please. I suck at math," Junmyeon huffs before solving the number Kyungsoo has been staring at for a good five minutes already in a jiffy, leaving the earth Keeper gaping at him.

Junmyeon has also managed to settle quite comfortably in Kyungsoo's apartment, eventually not needing Kyungsoo to bring him everywhere. It probably helps that Kyungsoo scattered old books and collapsible chairs everywhere so he can hop up to higher places, but regardless, Kyungsoo often comes home to find Junmyeon either chopping away on the kitchen counter or binge watching something on Netflix. Kyungsoo has also gotten used to "frog-proofing" everything, that is making smaller servings of his meals, placing essentials on lower shelves, and leaving doors ajar so Junmyeon can hop out whenever he wants to. Mornings now usually consist of him making a large mug of coffee and a small bowl of tea, and he makes toast for them (Junmyeon's sliced into cubes) while the frog takes a 'shower' on the bathroom sink. Then they eat together before Kyungsoo takes his own shower and Junmyeon washes the dishes with his water Keeping powers, making the soapy water do all the work while he waves his hands lazily. Afterwards Kyungsoo deposits him inside his usual jar, tugs on his scruffy sneakers, and goes to classes. Their free evenings are usually for more Netflix and takeout, the two of them—and sometimes Sehun, if he feels lonely and he doesn't have dance practice—sprawled on the couch and immersed in Black Mirror episodes. If Kyungsoo were to be completely honest, it almost just feels like having his human best friend with him all the time, except Junmyeon is much smaller and lacks opposable thumbs. But really, they've been friends since high school, so he's used to having Junmyeon around all the time.

Despite their string of failures, the trio has not given up on finding Junmyeon his true love. Weekends are for Operation: Make Junmyeon Human Again, and Kyungsoo and Sehun go to all kinds of places just to land their froggy friend a date—bars, clubs, cafés, restaurants, he library, you name it. Junmyeon usually does fine on his own, picking up dates and kisses as easily as he solves Kyungsoo's class work, and Kyungsoo and Sehun usually just wait in the sidelines, eating and trying to fill the silence so no one falls asleep. They do sometimes have to step in, though; Junmyeon almost got poisoned once by a drunk biology major who claimed he could reverse his situation through science before putting him on a chokehold and forcing a sickly green potion down his throat (Sehun punched him on the face and yelled for him to listen to class "because we discussed potion reversal in Introduction to Potions, you butthead!"). The frog came out unscathed, thankfully, but Kyungsoo was so scared for his best friend's life (and Sehun's criminal record) that they laid off the 'date hunts' for a few weeks. Instead, they set him up with people they know, people they are sure are sane and safe to leave the frog with for a few hours. From Kyungsoo's old student council friends to Sehun's friend's co-dance troupe member, they try to match Junmyeon with as much people as they could to try and break the spell. But no kiss worked, to their dismay, and before they knew it two months have passed and Junmyeon is still a big fat toad.

"Maybe it will wear off pretty soon," He jokes, but Kyungsoo knows their lack of progress is taking a toll on his friend. So he doubles his efforts to find Junmyeon's true love, using his hidden arsenal of contacts and even going as far as asking his mom's matchmaker friend to guide them (she was unhelpful, though). They might've gotten used to this state, their routines might have changed seamlessly in order to accomodate Junmyeon's new physique, but Kyungsoo will not give up until he brings his best friend back to his human form. And if that means talking to Junmyeon's fan club—they _do_ exist, and they're a scary group of fangirls and fanboys alike—then he'll do it.

Because really, what are best friends for?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun asks, swirling his drink around. His speech is a little slurred, perhaps from the couple of beers he had before the glass of amber-colored liquid he is now halfway done with. One would think almost two months of hanging out in bars would increase his alcohol tolerance, but no. He is still a baby trapped in a supermodel's body. "Can I ask you something?"

Kyungsoo stares at his own glass, half-filled with an electric blue drink that has a weird name—non-alcoholic, because he's the designated driver tonight—and decides to humor his dongsaeng. After all, he doesn't have anything else to do than to wait for Junmyeon to finish charming someone enough for them to agree to kiss him. They're scouting for Junmyeon's true love in one of the more popular bars near campus, and the heavy bass pounding on the speakers paired with the thick crowd passing by their booth is making his head spin. "Yeah, shoot."

"I've always wondered why you and Junmyeon hyung never dated," The younger says thoughtfully. He's probably drunk. "I've seen you two interact, you two are the cutest pair I have ever seen. Why haven't you given it a shot?"

"Some things just don't work out the way people want them to, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo shrugs, taking a swig of his drink. "He never looked at me like that."

"But you have?" Sehun counters, holding his gaze with an intense stare of his own. It's like he could see right through Kyungsoo, could read his mind, his heart, beyond the walls that he ever so carefully built up around these feelings that the younger is trying to bring up. Sehun has always had a knack for spotting lies—and really, no one wants to lie to a soft, innocent baby like Sehun. He sighs and concedes.

"Sometimes." Kyungsoo admits, fingers drumming against his glass. The condensation is making his palm wet, and he wipes them on his jeans. He pretends they're not sweating as he wraps them back on his glass.

"Since when?" The latter asks, seemingly unfazed by his admission. He merely takes another sip of his drink, blinking owlishly from behind his huge glasses.

"Hm, a long time now. Freshman year, I think? Not sure." He shrugs again, but the motion is stiff and unnatural. "Doesn't matter, Sehun-ah. It's not going to happen. Don't dwell too much on it."

"But hyung, what if you're Junmyeon hyung's true love?" Sehun says indignantly. "You know we all secretly ship you two? Luhan has already planned out your wedding. We can all see you two are perfect for each other, you know! I think it's worth a shot."

Kyungsoo sighs again and drains his glass, wishing (not for the first time tonight) for the familiar burn of alcohol to run down his throat. Instead, all he gets is the cold tartness of lime. "Unfortunately, Sehun-ah, he doesn't," He says wryly. "I've learned how to deal with it, so please, drop the issue."

"But hyung—" Sehun opens his mouth to argue, but Kyungsoo spots a small figure hopping along the bar, and he stands up.

"Junmyeon's done. I'll go pick him up." He points out, grabbing his glass. "I'll get another drink, want anything?"

"You two to be together," The younger drawls, pouting. Yup, he's drunk. Kyungsoo shakes his head at him, laughing ruefully before making his way towards the bar, where Junmyeon is nursing what looks like a mojito in a shot glass.

"Hey," He says, handing his glass to the bartender for a refill. "Got one?"

"Yup," Junmyeon grins at him. He has a piece of paper clutched on one webbed hand and lipstick on top of his head, and Kyungsoo snickers at it. "Her name's Kwon Boa. Postgraduate student in music production."

"Ooh, a noona." He wiggles his eyebrows at him, earning him a musical laugh that not even the loud EDM can drown. The bartender comes back with his drink, so Kyungsoo scoops Junmyeon up to rest on his shoulder before taking their drinks back to the booth, where Sehun is already nodding off.

"Sehun-ah," Junmyeon calls, jolting the youngest awake. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. Bit tipsy. How was your scouting?" Sehun yawns. "Found someone?"

"Yup. Gave me a kiss and her number in case she's my true love," Junmyeon replies smugly. "Kwon Boa, music production postgraduate student."

"Didn't know you like them old, hyung," Sehun whistles lowly, craning his neck to see the people mingling at the bar. "Is that her with brown hair? Did she really kiss you?"

"He has lipstick on top of his head and a number on his hand, you tell me," Kyungsoo butts in, wetting a tissue from the condensation of his glass. The bar is stuffy and warm, making the ice in his drink melt faster than usual. "Speaking of, c'mere. Let's wipe that off, you look silly."

Sehun watches them with an apprehensive look, the way Kyungsoo gently wipes off the remnants of brown lipstick on Junmyeon, who is humming absently as he sips his drink, struggling to hold the shot glass between his webbed hands. Kyungsoo takes pity on him and holds it for him, avoiding Sehun's piercing gaze as he helps Junmyeon drain the glass. He knows the younger will give him flak for it later, but he doesn't care, doesn't mind, doesn't want to think about it.

"Shall we go?" He asks instead, draining his own glass. It's not as fun to chug as a beer, but it'll do. Junmyeon hums in agreement, and Sehun simply puts his empty glass down, so Kyungsoo places Junmyeon on his shoulder again and slides out of the booth, leading the way to where they parked his car and pointedly avoiding Sehun's gaze.

(It has shifted from accusing to sad. He doesn't know what to feel about that.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon came into Kyungsoo's life during his freshman year of high school.

Just after his grade school graduation, Kyungsoo's father got a job promotion that made him transfer from the provincial branch of the bank he was working in to the heart of Seoul, where the head office was located. They all followed him, of course: his mother, his older brother, and Kyungsoo. His parents enrolled him in the local high school without thinking much that he, a boy who grew up in fields and trees, who only knows the sunshine and their humble bungalow and playing in the dirt, will be an outcast in the elite city boys who thrived in technology, concrete jungles, and the fast-paced lifestyle of the city. But he has always been brave—he saved his neighbor from a rogue dog with his bare hands once—so he steeled himself on the first day of school and ducked into the gates.

His false bravado withered as soon as he entered the huge campus, at a lost where to go. His mother was the one who enrolled him because he got sick, perhaps unused to the city climate. He didn't know where the registrar was, nor did he see any friendly face that he could ask directions from. As a matter of fact, those who saw him were eyeing him weirdly—not in a mean way, mind, but in a way that shows how _foreign_ he is in this environment. He almost turned back and went back home when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around to see a short boy with skin as pale as snow, long black hair falling just above his brown eyes.

"Hi! Are you lost?" The boy asked, and his voice was musical and light, soft but powerful. His eyes crinkled as he grinned. "You're new, right? You must be looking for the registrar's office. I can bring you there if you want!"

Wordlessly—he wasn't rude, he was just at a loss for words—Kyungsoo nodded and let himself be led to the right office. The boy chattered happily as they walked, introducing himself as Kim Junmyeon. He lived in Apgujeong, he loved Pokémon, and he just got a puppy named Byul. He was a typical city boy, and Kyungsoo was a typical boy from the province, yet somehow they clicked. Junmyeon waited for him to fix his schedule, then walked him to his homeroom—which so happened to be his classroom as well. They sat next to each other, their homeroom teacher made them do introductions, and Kyungsoo finally felt like he belonged.

And the rest, of course, was history. He and Junmyeon became best friends and were constantly seen together, even when in junior year they were placed in different homeroom sections. They were partners-in-crime, usually attached to the hip, and they complement each other so well. They hang out all the time after school and even on weekends, alternating between their houses on where they'd crash for the afternoon. Their families are also close—Junmyeon's mom constantly asks how Kyungsoo is doing and sends him photos of Byul, and Kyungsoo's mom makes Junmyeon boxed lunches whenever she has the time, and their fathers bowl and drink beer together. Almost like the typical best friends one would see in the movies.

And like in every clichéd romcom, Kyungsoo fell in love with his best friend. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he did—maybe during sophomore year, or junior year, or even that first day of freshman year when he guided a lost country boy to the office. But he knew he fell in love with Junmyeon, with the way he carried himself with such poise and elegance, the way his laugh is jolly and as musical as his gentle speaking tone, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, especially when he cracks a horrible joke. Even his jokes, and his messiness, and his laziness—all of it, Kyungsoo loved the same.

But did Junmyeon know? No. Kyungsoo guarded the secret with such fierceness a mother dragon protecting her eggs could be seen as tame. No one knew, and he was careful to make his actions give away nothing. Every touch was measured, every look timed, every smile within reason. He slipped sometimes, sure, but he recovered so fast no one even called him out on it. He couldn't bear with the thought of losing Junmyeon, so he kept everything under lock and key, loving the boy from afar. He watched Junmyeon fall in and out of love, try his hand at dating both sexes, and even go to prom with someone not him. He listened to Junmyeon talk about his crushes, and nodded his affirmation whenever he showed him photos. If someone knew, they would've asked, "How do you do it? How do you stay so loyal to someone who doesn't even know what you're feeling?" But Kyungsoo wouldn't trade the closeness they had for something as trivial as _feelings_ , so he doesn't mind. All to keep his pale-skinned city boy close.

Fast forward to the present: they study in the same university, live a few blocks apart, and operate in similar social circles. People added to their peer group eventually: Sehun, for one, and Luhan and Minseok, but not much has changed: Junmyeon is still popular and pale-skinned, graceful and corny and beautiful, and Kyungsoo is still the country boy pining over the latter. And really, he's been doing it for six years. It's practically second nature. He finds himself wishing for more, sometimes, because he's human and humans can be selfish. Like now, honestly. But he glances away from the TV and sees Junmyeon curled up on his knee, eyes glued the screen, and he shakes his head ruefully. More can come next time; just as long as he stays this close, he'll be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Luhan announces loudly the moment he throws Kyungsoo's door open. For a small, petite man, he can be quite loud when he wants to. "I come forth bearing news!"

Kyungsoo looks up sleepily from his breakfast of pancakes and bacon, unimpressed. Junmyeon doesn't even glance at the newcomer as he munches on his fruit. It's quite disturbing to realize that this eccentric behavior is expected when Sehun's boyfriend is around.

"Draw up a chair, we've got a few pancakes left," Sehun sighs, because he's the only one who tolerates Luhan, and stands up to fix his boyfriend a plate. "What's your news, love?"

"I may have found Junmyeon's true love," Luhan wiggles his eyebrows excitedly, dropping on a dining chair beside Sehun's empty one. Kyungsoo perks up at that, and Junmyeon finally looks up from the strawberry he is gnawing on. "And yes, Sehun, I'm sure about this. I can feel you going all skeptical on me even with your back turned."

"Look, Lu, I'm not doubting _you_." Sehun shakes his head as he places a stack of pancakes in front of the eldest. "It's just that it's been two months, and we've tried all we could to find his true love. College friends, acquaintances, strangers, even high school peers. Everyone we know, and no one was, well, the one."

"Oh yeah? Not everyone." Luhan smirks, cutting into his breakfast. "Yixing just called me, he's going back here in Korea for a month-long research program."

Junmyeon drops his strawberry in surprise, and Sehun does a double take. "Zhang Yixing?" The frog asks, and his voice is a mixture of shock and joy. "The Chinese student that enrolled junior year?"

"That's the one. He got offered by SMU an apprenticeship to one of the biochemistry professors doing important DNA research." The Chinese man explains around a mouthful of pancakes. "I immediately remembered you, Junmyeon, because he might just be who we're looking for. Wasn't he the one that you mentioned was your first love back in high school—"

_Clang._

Three pairs of eyes turn to Kyungsoo, who quickly picks back up his fallen fork. "Um. Sorry, fumbled a bit there." He mumbles, and Luhan and Junmyeon launch back to their conversation. Sehun, however, looks at him sharply, frowning. He shakes his head— _not now_ , he mouths—and goes back to his breakfast, tuning out the rest of the chatter. His motions become mechanical and stiff, almost robotic. Cut pancakes, spear, put in mouth, chew, swallow. Take a bite of bacon. Gulp coffee. Cut pancakes, spear, put in mouth, chew, swallow. Take a bite of bacon. Gulp coffee. Cut pancakes, spear—

"Kyungsoo!"

He jolts and looks up to see all three of his friends looking at him weirdly. "Huh—what?" He shakes his head, trying to get his bearings back. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"We've been asking you if you wanted to come pick up Yixing at the airport this evening," Junmyeon says. "Are you okay? You zoned out for a long time there."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sure, I'll come," Kyungsoo replies, picking back up his utensils to continue eating, only to find out his plate is empty. "Sorry, I'm just—I'm a bit dizzy."

"You look pale. Maybe you should lie down a bit," Luhan pipes up concernedly, taking his hand in his. "You're cold, and your energies are in a frenzy. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, no, I'm good. I'll just—yeah, I'll lie down a bit. Excuse me," He mutters, wrenching his hand out of Luhan's grasp before the latter could read his inner thoughts. He forgot Sehun's boyfriend is an energy Keeper and could read emotions using people's inner energies. Kyungsoo quickly stands up and makes his way to his bedroom, avoiding Sehun's sad stare as he closes the door. He crawls back under his covers, pulling them over his head, and tries his best not to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zhang Yixing came into their lives during their junior year of high school.

"Heard there's a new student coming in today," Their friend Jongdae said as they gathered their books for the morning classes. "They said he's a Chinese exchange student."

"But why would he transfer three weeks into the start of classes?" Junmyeon asked, shaking his head. "Maybe it's just one of those silly rumors you always seem to pick up, Jongdae. Remember that time you said Chanyeol was transferring to a boarding school in England?"

"That was _one_ time," Jongdae huffed. "Anyway, even the teachers were gossiping about it, so I don't know."

"We'll find out during homeroom," Kyungsoo interrupted, slamming his locker shut. He was the only one who was separated from them, so he couldn't stay longer to chat. "See you at lunch, guys."

"Tell us if the new kid comes to your class, Soo!" Jongdae called out, and he simply rolled his eyes before entering his classroom.

Turns out there _was_ a new student, a tall Chinese boy named Zhang Yixing. He was placed in Jongdae and Junmyeon's homeroom class, and they were both ecstatically talking about him during lunch while Kyungsoo shoved bland lasagna into his mouth. Junmyeon, in particular, seemed a little _too_ enthusiastic talking about the guy, for someone usually chill and composed.

"This Yixing guy seems like a cool guy, but I can't help but notice how you guys talked about him. Seems like you two got a crush, eh?" He teased as he sipped his iced tea. To his surprise, Junmyeon flushed pink, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"Junmyeon here might've fallen in love at first sight," The kittenish man said. "When Yixing asked him if he could go with him to the registrar's office, he turned so red Yixing thought he had a fever."

"I was flustered, okay," Junmyeon mumbled, and his ears turned red. Kyungsoo swallowed his iced tea nervously; it tasted bitter on his tongue. Perhaps that was what heartbreak tasted like.

Yixing became a part of their lives, sometimes tagging along with Junmyeon—who insisted he did _not_ volunteer to be Yixing's student assistant, he just got assigned by their homeroom teacher—and joining them for lunch. Kyungsoo saw how Junmyeon would look at him with fascination and awe, eyes twinkling and smile never leaving his lips. He also saw how Yixing looked at Junmyeon in the same way, how he would look out for the other boy and smile the biggest when he was around. It made his heart clench painfully in his chest, his stomach twist in knots, but he was a brave boy, and he continued to watch them silently as he stayed on the sidelines.

If people knew about his secret feelings, they would probably ask, "So you hated Yixing, then?" No, not really. Yixing was the epitome of niceness—not only because he's a healing Keeper and healing Keepers are naturally caring and kind, but he's just...nice. He always greeted people with a smile and would ask them about their day. He treated Kyungsoo the same way as he treated Junmyeon, with care and fondness and love (but maybe just a little less than Junmyeon). He can be forgetful and ditzy sometimes, but honestly, there was nothing to hate. Yixing was perfect, in every sense of the word, and every time Kyungsoo found himself feeling a little inkling of hate whenever he saw them together, he would immediately feel bad because Yixing didn't do anything wrong.

So, there. Kyungsoo was, again, forced to love from afar, this time with someone blocking the way. He had to watch Yixing and Junmyeon fall more and more in love every single day, help Junmyeon suprise Yixing and Yixing surprise Junmyeon, and even planned Junmyeon's promposal for Yixing during their senior year. He had to listen to Junmyeon talk about Yixing, and answer questions Yixing had about Junmyeon. It was tough, and Kyungsoo didn't know how he survived it either, but he lived through it, from the first day until the day Yixing announced he was leaving to attend college in China. Junmyeon moped, withdrew from everyone for almost two weeks, but eventually recovered. They graduated, spent time again in each other's houses, and went to college together. And the rest was, of course, history.

Until now. Yixing's back, and if he were to be completely honest, Kyungsoo doesn't know if he could handle heartbreak a second time around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment Yixing sees Junmyeon, he drops his hand carry bag in shock. "When Luhan told me you were a frog, I thought he was drunk!" He exclaims, scooping Junmyeon up from Sehun's outstretched hand and holding him close to his chest in a quasi-hug.

"Excuse me, you called at 8AM. I don't get drunk _that_ early," Luhan says defensively, pouting as he gathers Yixing's dropped bags. Sehun and Kyungsoo snort and shake their heads. "Anyway, welcome back to Korea, Yixing!"

"I'm glad to be back. This must be Sehun, the boyfriend you were talking about?" Yixing smiles at Sehun, shaking his hand cordially. He immediately drops his hand, however, when he sees Kyungsoo. The Chinese man brightens and immediately runs to give him a tight, warm hug. "Kyungsoo! It's been ages since I last heard from you! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm uh, I've been fine," Kyungsoo replies awkwardly, patting the enthusiastic latter on the back gingerly. Since when did they become all cuddly? "So, um, where are you staying? I brought my car, we can drive you to your hotel or something?"

"Oh! We forgot to tell you, Kyungsoo, we're grabbing dinner to welcome Yixing," Luhan says apologetically. Oh. Of course. "If you're busy though, we could cancel—"

"Actually, Kyungsoo hyung volunteered to help me with my physics homework," Sehun pipes up, grabbing his wrist. "I know it was supposed to be the four of you, but I really need his engineering prowess. I'm failing physics enough on my own."

"Oh! But of course, school is more important. Don't worry about me, we have plenty of time to catch up!" Yixing replies understandingly, Junmyeon nodding from his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, hopefully? Especially you, Kyungsoo! It's been so long! You owe me at least a lunch, yes?"

"Sure. You guys have fun." Kyungsoo waves at them, and the trio bid them goodbye before chattering away, already lost in their own world. He turns to Sehun, who was looking pretty annoyed. "So, since when did you flunk physics?"

"Since never. I just got top marks for my last quiz, excuse me. I saw your face when Yixing arrived, and I figured no one deserves to sit through an entire night with their heart breaking into pieces." Sehun shakes his head. "Anyway, Luhan doesn't know my grades because we don't talk about it, so I'm good. Let's just go get dinner, maybe a drink."

"Alright. My treat, since you 'rescued' me," Kyungsoo chuckles as he leads the younger towards the parking lot. "How does ramen and beer sound?"

"Fantastic. Can't wait for you to get drunk and cry all over the table," Sehun quips, earning him a hard punch on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo _didn't_ get drunk and cried all over the table, much to Sehun's dismay, but drinking still made him exhausted, so he wakes up the following day later than he usually does and with a slight headache. He grunts and props himself up on his elbow, squinting at the pillow that Junmyeon usually sleeps in.

It's empty.

Panic begins to settle in—where is Junmyeon? Did he not come home yesterday? Is he okay? He quickly scrambles out of his bed and reaches for his phone, noticing that there is one message waiting for him.

 

From: **Unknown Number**

[7:31] Good morning, Kyungsoo! It's Yixing, and this'll be my number here in Korea. :) we finished dinner quite late, so I took Junmyeon in for the night because we know you were asleep already. I'll have Luhan bring him to your apartment later! Have a great day today! :)

 

 _Too nice._ Kyungsoo sighs and types out a reply—thanks, noted, you too, the works—before shuffling towards his kitchen to make some coffee. His hands automatically measures hot water enough for one mug and one bowl, and he almost dunks a fresh tea bag before remembering Junmyeon wasn't around. Oops. With another sigh, he pours back the hot water into the kettle and settles on his dining table with his mug of coffee and a stale croissant. Time to enjoy a quiet breakfast alone—

_Bang._

Kyungsoo jumps as the front door slams open, revealing Luhan with Junmyeon perched on top of his hat. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" They chorus happily.

"Luhan hyung, for the love of God, learn how to knock," He says irritably, reaching for a dishtowel to mop up the coffee that spilled onto the table. "I gave Junmyeon a key so you can enter, but don't kill me when you guys do!"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, how was your evening?" Luhan asks, sitting on the chair across his. Junmyeon hops down and goes to his shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately in greeting. Almost like a cat, he notes fondly. "Sehun finally understood his lessons?"

"Yup. We went for ramen and beer afterwards," Kyungsoo replies, tearing a bit of his croissant and feeding it to Junmyeon. "And yours? Is, um, Yixing settling okay?"

"He sure is. His internship starts today!" Junmyeon chirps around a mouthful of bread. He swallows and motions for another piece, still hungry. "I'm coming with him to the lab today, he promised me he'll show me his work and bring me to my classes."

Kyungsoo fumbles with the piece of bread he was holding, and Junmyeon lets a soft whine at the wasted food. "Oh, so you're, um, not coming to class with me today?" He asks casually, picking up the fallen morsel from his lap.

"Hmm, no. Since Yixing usually works in the labs near my classes, he could drop me off and pick me up after." Junmyeon shrugs. "I missed a lot, but nothing I couldn't catch up with if I start this early."

"Oh." Something heavy settles on his stomach, too bothersome to dismiss. "So, um. I guess date hunts are off, too?"

"Not exactly. Yixing told me he could also set me up on a few dates while he's here, so we'll give that a shot." Junmyeon turns bashful, and he rubs the back of his head the way he does when he was flustered when he was human. "Maybe give _us_ a shot, too."

Is it possible to feel one's heart break into tiny little pieces, yet still feel it beating? Because Kyungsoo's chest clenches with so much pain, yet somehow he's still alive. The heart must really be the toughest muscle, for it to withstand that kind of emotional trauma.

A sharp inhale distracts him, and he looks up to see Luhan staring at him in shock. He's confused because he was so sure he was hiding his emotions well, as usual—until he looks down and sees Luhan's hand resting on his, presumably to steal the rest of his croissant. He must've read his energies, the way they shifted when Junmyeon said those words. _Shit._ Kyungsoo quickly retracts his hand and clears his throat. "Alright then. I should, um, go prepare for class now. Hyung, you want the rest of my bread?" He pushes the plate towards the elder and quickly stands up, depositing Junmyeon on the table. "If you guys have to go before I finish, just lock up."

"Sure," Junmyeon says easily, oblivious to his turmoil as he hops over to the bread. Luhan just looks at him sadly, but he doesn't say anything. He just reaches over and squeezes his wrist briefly as Kyungsoo passes by, then loudly tells Junmyeon to finish eating so they can go to Yixing's hotel. Good old Luhan. The world needs more Luhans, he thinks to himself as he makes his way towards his shower. More Luhans and lesser Yixings, Junmyeons. He sighs and shakes the pettiness away before stepping under the cold shower.

When he finally exits his bedroom to head to class, his dining area is empty and tidied up. When he returns from class later that night, his apartment is still as empty. It remains empty and quiet for days and days, as Junmyeon alternates staying at Yixing's hotel and Luhan's apartment. Gone is the constant sound of Netflix shows streaming on the television in the living room, gone is the noisy chomping in tje dining area, gone are the soft snores from the pillow in the bedroom. With Yixing around, Junmyeon once again drifted apart, away from Kyungsoo's grasp. He barely sees the frog now, just a few times when Luhan would invade his apartment for snacks. He doesn't know how he's doing, if he has found his true love, if he's still even a frog. And it's all his fault, really, because he got so used to him being Junmyeon's pillar of strength in this endeavor that when he was whisked away by Yixing and his gentle voice and dimpled smiles, his routine was disrupted, again. It's not like _he_ had a place in Junmyeon's routine, his life. All he was is his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And how stupid of him to get so used to tasting what _more_  feels like by being extra close to the latter that when his free trial was up, here he is, moping for more.

Six years for settling, of loving from afar, and he still has not learned his lesson. Go figure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo," Junmyeon says hesitantly, fiddling with a piece of popcorn. "Can I ask you something? Promise me you'll be honest."

"Yeah?" He glances away from the TV to look at the frog perched on his stomach. It's one of the rare evenings that Junmyeon is spending his waking hours in Kyungsoo's company; Yixing had to work overtime, and Sehun and Luhan are on a date. Thus, the best friend comes to the rescue to save him from boredom with freshly popped buttered popcorn and Disney movies. "What's up?"

"Should I go on a date with Yixing to try and see if he's my true love?" Junmyeon asks, and Kyungsoo thanks the heavens the frog is resting on his stomach and not his chest as his heart stutters painfully. "I mean—it's worth a shot, right?"

 _No,_ he wants to scream. _No, don't go. He's not your true love. Don't leave me. I can't bear it if his kiss works. No._

"Of course," Kyungsoo says instead. "It's a risk worth taking. What's keeping you from doing so?"

"It's just that—I've been a frog for too long, and I want to go back to normal already." Junmyeon wrings his webbed hands, looking conflicted. "And I thought that if Yixing comes back in such a convenient time, then maybe he's the one for me."

"Maybe. Worth a try," He agrees. _Lies. All lies._ "I think you should go ask him out."

"But what if he's my true love and he has to go back to China?" Junmyeon asks. "He's leaving tomorrow at midnight. If his kiss works, I'll wake up as a human just in time for him to land back there. How will we make it work?"

"You'll find a way. Love finds ways," He says. "If he really is your true love, it'll work out. I promise."

"And if he isn't?" The frog asks again. "If his kiss doesn't work?"

 _Then I'll be able to breathe a little easier._ "Then we'll try again. Go back to date hunting and all that." Kyungsoo smiles at him, and it's a little broken, but still encouraging. "I won't give up on making you human again, Junmyeon. I promise."

"You're too good to me, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon mumbles, hopping over to nuzzle his neck once more in lieu of a hug. He raises a hand and pats the frog fondly, willing his tears to not fall and his heart to beat normally as the latter settles on his chest, back to contentedly watching Beauty and the Beast.

Morning comes and Kyungsoo wakes up on the couch with a crick on his neck and a blanket draped over him. Junmyeon is nowhere to be seen, but he knows Luhan has come over to pick the frog up. A quick glance on the wall clock says it's almost eleven in the morning, so he stumbles out of the couch and pads to his kitchen to get lunch going. They're sending Yixing off later, he remembers. No time to spare then. With a sigh, he spreads his homework across the dining table and gets to work while eating egg fried rice. It distracts him long enough that when he looks up again, it's almost six in the evening. He tidies up the table and takes a shower, pulls on a hoodie and sweatpants, and crashes back onto his couch before playing The Little Mermaid while finishing the rest of his rice. He only tears his eyes away from the screen when his phone rings, and he reaches over to answer it. It's just Sehun, telling him to drive to his apartment so he can pick him up. Kyungsoo mutters, "I'm not your driver, Sehun-ah." But he turns off the TV and pulls on his sneakers before locking up and driving away, all the same.

"Hey, you alright?" Sehun asks when Kyungsoo rolls into a stop in front of his apartment complex. "I heard they went on a date today."

"I'm fine." Kyungsoo shrugs, motioning for him to wear his seatbelt as he drives to the airport.

(He's not fine, and he has been repressing his feelings all morning. But Sehun doesn't have to know that.)

They encounter hellish traffic a few kilometers away, so when they finally run to the gates, Yixing, Luhan, and Junmyeon are already there, saying their goodbyes. Yixing briefly hugs Sehun before moving to hug Kyungsoo tightly.

"Take care of him for me," He whispers, and Kyungsoo could only nod wordlessly as he pulls away to take Junmyeon from Luhan and give him a soft, brief kiss on the top of his head before returning him to Kyungsoo.

"Take care," Junmyeon says. "Call us when you land."

"I will. You all behave and don't give Kyungsoo a headache, alright?" Yixing laughs, waving one last time before disappearing into the airport crowd. And just like that—and just like two years ago—he's gone.

"Do you think the kiss will work?" Luhan asks, his hand finding Sehun's as they walk towards the parking lot.

"I hope it does," Junmyeon answers, and the longing in his voice, the sheer desperation for it to work, and the whispered request from Yixing made Kyungsoo wish it will work, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is scared to open his eyes.

There are two scenarios that he could see when he opens his eyes: either Junmyeon is a human again, or he is still a frog. And honestly, he doesn't know what he wants to see more. In what his sleepy mind attributes to be the bravest thing he does, he slowly rolls over and cracks his eyes open.

Junmyeon is resting on his pillow, scrolling through his phone with a blank expression. It's almost like the first morning after he was turned into a frog, when they tried Baekhyun's kiss. Nothing much has changed—including Junmyeon, who is still a fat green toad.

The kiss didn't work.

"Junmyeon," Kyungsoo says softly, heart aching for another reason entirely. "Junmyeon, I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." Junmyeon doesn't even look up from his phone, and his tone is flat. "He's just not my true love after all."

"Does he know already?" He asks quietly, as if raising his tone would break his best friend.

"Yep. He called when he landed, and I told him I'm still a frog." Junmyeon's voice wavers slightly, and he clears his throat. "It's okay. I was just got my hopes up too high, that's all."

"Junmyeon..." Kyungsoo begins, but the frog raises a webbed hand to stop him.

"Soo, I'll be fine. Okay? Don't worry about me." Junmyeon assures him, smiling ruefully. "I just need to take this day to mope, and I promise to be back to my usual bubbly self tomorrow. But today, I will be sad."

"Alright. Is there anything I can do to help?" He offers. "Do you want alone time, or do you wanf me to spend the day with you?"

"Company would be nice." Junmyeon admits. "But I know you're busy, so—"

"Nonsense. I need a day off, too." Kyungsoo waves him off, kicking off his covers and crawling out of bed. "It's a Sunday, and I finished my coursework yesterday. I'm free today. I'll go fix us some breakfast, yeah? I'll come get you when it's done."

"Alright. Thank you, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon says, and for the first time that morning his smile is genuine. Small, but genuine. He'll take it. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back as he exits the bedroom to make some breakfast. To cheer the latter up, he whips together two croque madames with perfectly cooked eggs on top (he hasn't cut into Junmyeon's so he can appreciate the presentation). Then, with the leftover béchamel, he prepares lasagna for their lunch later. He brings the frog over to the dining table to eat, usual coffee mug and tea bowl sitting side by side, and they talk about anything and everything, as usual—aside from Yixing. When they finally finish (and the lasagna also finished cooking), Junmyeon washes the dishes with his water powers as Kyungsoo busts out his ancient trunk of board games. They spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon playing Monopoly (Kyungsoo wins), Scrabble (Junmyeon wins), chess (they both didn't know how to play, so they counted it as a draw and moved on), and the Game of Life (Junmyeon has more money, but Kyungsoo has a better future). Then they finally decided to eat lunch, digging into the lasagna with much gusto. Junmyeon once again washes the dishes while Kyungsoo takes a shower, and to repay him he prepares a luxurious jasmine-scented bath for the frog by pouring bubble bath onto the stoppered sink. He left Junmyeon to relax while looking through his collection of movies for something good to watch. Junmyeon hops out of the bathroom squeaky clean, and they decide to watch the first two Harry Potter movies for nostalgic purposes. When dinnertime rolls around, they eat the leftover lasagna and some haphazardly made garlic bread (Junmyeon claims it's still delicious even if all Kyungsoo did was to rub garlic on buttered toast) before settling back into the couch and watching The Princess and the Frog, just to be ironic about the entire thing.

"You think I need royalty to be human again?" Junmyeon quips as Tiana and Naveen get their fortune from the pot of gumbo. "Maybe that's why all the previous kisses didn't work, because they're all peasants. No drop of royal blood in their veins."

"Noted, we'll find a drama queen next time." He snorts, and Junmyeon laughs.

Their movie ends just in time for Junmyeon to let out a huge yawn. Kyungsoo declares bedtime and brings them over to the bathroom to brush their teeth (Junmyeon gargles mouthwash) before moving towards the bedroom. He places Junmyeon gently onto his pillow and tucks him in before climbing onto his own bed.

"Thank you for moping with me today, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon says, and his smile is wide and full of joy. "It's been a while since I spent quality time with you."

"No problem. Now go to sleep, we're date hunting again tomorrow." Kyungsoo replies. "Good night."

"Good night, Kyungsoo." Junmyeon burrows further into his hanky blanket, and Kyungsoo smiles at the sight before rolling over and closing his eyes. He has almost drifted off to sleep when he hears a rustling sound, followed by a soft _thump_ near his foot. He looks up to see Junmyeon sitting there, hesitant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks gently, sitting up. "Not sleepy yet?"

"No, it's just—I don't want to be alone tonight," Junmyeon mumbles, fidgeting a little. "Can I sleep beside you?"

His already fragile heart melts at the sight, chest tightening with so much emotion—fondness, affection, a fierce desire to protect him from all the hurt. "Of course. Come here." Kyungsoo pulls back his covers and scoots a little bit, making room for the frog to hop over and land beside his shoulder. He tucks them both in his blanket and uses his finger to stroke the frog gently, soothingly. He starts to hum a soft lullaby, one that his mother used to sing to him when he had nightmares, and he feels Junmyeon shuffle a little closer to nuzzle at his neck. The collar of his sleep shirt starts to feel a little damp, and he hears Junmyeon sniffling, but he doesn't call him out on it and instead hums a little louder. Soon Junmyeon stops crying, and his breathing evens out; he must've fallen asleep. Kyungsoo smiles down on him and without really thinking about it, places a placating, soothing kiss on top of his head, just like his mother used to do.

"I will protect you from this harsh world, and from the heartbreaks it brings," He whispers so quietly it's barely heard even in the silent night. "I will make sure no one hurts you anymore."

And with that whispered promise, he drifts off to unconsciousness, the frog held close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to an arm slung over his waist.

Okay, _hold up._ He didn't sleepwalk to a bar and hook up with someone, right? No, he doesn't have a headache nor does he feel tired (because fucking _is_ an exercise, kids, stay healthy). Did Sehun sleep over, then? No, he was busy practicing yesterday. Luhan, then? No, he doesn't like sharing beds. No one else has access to his apartment, and no one else was _in_ his apartment, except for Junmyeon. But Junmyeon was a frog until last night, because Yixing's kiss didn't work—

Kyungsoo's eyes flies open and sees Junmyeon, the _human_ Junmyeon, snoring lightly beside him. His brown hair falls softly above his closed eyes, his pale skin glowing in the soft sunlight permeating from his curtains, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he breathes in and out. He's wearing a dark grey SMU Monsters shirt and jeans—presumably his outfit when he drank the potion. He's back to his human form again.

Of course, Kyungsoo does the only logical thing in this situation: he screams and falls out of bed.

Junmyeon immediately jolts awake, brown eyes wide and fearful. "Wh—what? What happened?" He exclaims, the blanket falling off his shoulders as he sits up in a panic.

"Oh my god," Kyungsoo yells again. "You're—you're a—you're—"

"I'm a what? And what are you doing on the floor—" Junmyeon reaches for him, and he finally, _finally_ notices his outstretched arm and freezes. "Oh my god."

"You're human again," Kyungsoo breathes out.

"I'm human again," Junmyeon echoes, glancing down at his very human body before meeting his eyes. He breaks into the widest of grins and he whoops before scrambling out of bed and tackling him to the hard floor in an ecstatic hug. "Kyungsoo! I'm human again!"

He laughs and hugs him back just as fiercely. "You're human again," He repeats happily, thanking the entire heavens for this new development. "Oh my god, how did that happen?"

"I don't know! Maybe Yixing's kiss just needed more time to work? Or maybe the potion wore off?" Junmyeon shrugs, still lying on top of his chest, grinning. "Who cares, Soo? I'm human again! I have legs and arms and opposable thumbs!"

"Great. Now get off me, I can barely breathe." Kyungsoo chuckles, and Junmyeon quickly apologizes before pulling him up. He enjoyed the warmth, yes, but it _was_ really getting a bit harder to breathe. Junmyeon wasn't as light as he was when he was a frog. "This calls for celebratory breakfast! I'll go whip something up while you call everyone."

"Alright. I can't wait to tell mom and dad!" The latter bounces away to make calls, and Kyungsoo shakes his head before going to the kitchen to make them pancakes and bacon. He could hear Junmyeon's ecstatic yelling above the sizzling of the bacon, and he finds himself laughing as he flips the pancakes. He's relieved everything will now be back to normal, although he wishes they could pinpoint what made him change back—

_A lullaby. Junmyeon crying. A whispered promise in the dark. The softest of kisses on the top of his head._

Oh. Oh _no_.

"Soo-ah, Sehun told me he's coming over to celebrate!" Junmyeon calls as he pads to the kitchen. He's grinning widely, but it falters a bit when he sees Kyungsoo's pale face. "Um. Something wrong?"

 _Everything's wrong._ "Nope. Just—just thinking about how many pancakes can Sehun demolish." He waves him off, and Junmyeon laughs at him before moving to set the table, chattering away happily and oblivious to the inner turmoil Kyungsoo is experiencing. And hopefully, it stays that way. He doesn't have to know. He'll fix this before Junmyeon could find out, and they'll be able to go back to normal. Hopefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me." 

"Kyungsoo-ah, I know I'm funny, but I don't joke about my work." Heechul shrugs, sipping his bright green juice casually. Kyungsoo ambushed him in the lab where they first talked to him after breakfast with Sehun and Junmyeon, claiming he needs to pick up a few printouts. He went for answers, but apparently he's not getting any today.

"But hyung, is there literally _zero_ chance of the kiss working two days after?" Kyungsoo asks desperately. "I can't be his true love. I swear, I can't."

"For the last time, no. I told you ever since you came here to ask for an antidote, the kiss's effects (or lack thereof) will manifest the morning after. Yixing's kiss didn't work." Heechul shakes his head. "Yours, however, did."

"Oh, _no_ ," Kyungsoo moans, burying his face in his hands. He peeks through his fingers, still hopeful. "What about _platonic_ love?"

"What part of true love and love potions do you not understand? It would only work on _romantic_ true love." Heechul takes another long sip of his drink. "You know, I don't know why you're freaking out about this. Don't you love him?"

"Wh—what—I—" Kyungsoo splutters, but the elder holds up a hand.

"Look, don't bother explaining. I know you love him. I saw it the moment you two stepped into the lab. Honestly, I don't know why you guys didn't try kissing first," Heechul says. "I gave you a clue, right? To not look too far? I was pertaining to you."

"How did you know, though?" He asks tentatively. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it."

"Oh, you are. But I just so happen to be an expert on love potions, so I know what true love looks like." Heechul smiles at him, chewing on his straw rather thoughtfully. "Also, only a few people would bring their best friends everywhere if they became a frog. Hell, I would put mine in a jar and lock him up in a lab while I work on an antidote."

Kyungsoo sighs, eyes downcast as he wrings his hands. "He doesn't love me, though," He mumbles. "So I'm trying to find a way out of this."

"Oh? I doubt that." Heechul hums, and Kyungsoo looks up at him. "He mentioned you a few times, both drunk and sober. Always speaks highly of you, you know. He was skeptical to drink the potion because he was scared of what will you think. After he drank it, he instructed Sehun to contact you the moment something goes awry. He trusts you a lot."

"It's because we're best friends," He replies dully. "That's not quite conclusive evidence."

"Hmm, but you've been hiding your feelings for six years, no? What if he's doing the same?" Heechul asks, reaching over to pat Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I think you should talk about this. It's worth a shot." And with that, he hops off his lab stool and walks out of the lab, leaving Kyungsoo alone with his conflicting thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Honestly," Sehun says slowly, tapping his lips with the rim of his beer bottle, "I think you're overreacting."

Kyungsoo kicks the younger on the shin and frowns. "You're not helping." He mourns, sipping his hot chocolate. He knows he should probably drink something stronger, but he's currently at Sehun and Junmyeon's shared apartment, and he has to drive back later. Sehun invited him over to "mope with a friend," since Junmyeon went to his parents' house in Gangnam and would be out the entire day. It's Junmyeon's second day of being human, and he's still blissfully unaware of why he turned back.

"Heechul hyung is right, you know. You should definitely talk to Junmyeon hyung." Sehun frowns. "He deserves to know that you're the one who turned him back."

"Sehun, you saw how he looked at Yixing, right? He loves Yixing. I can't meddle with that." He sighs. "He still thinks it's _his_ kiss that turned him back. He's better off not knowing."

"Hyung, he _needs_ to know that it's you who helped him be human again!" Sehun says indignantly. "I still think you're overreacting. I don't know why he deserves to be kept in the dark."

"Because it'll change everything, okay?" Kyungsoo exclaims, and he hates raising his voice, but he couldn't help it. "He'll know the feelings I've tried to hide for more than half a decade. He'll know I look at him more than a best friend. He'll know and he wouldn't be my best friend anymore. And it sounds so clichéd but I don't want to lose him, Sehun. I can't."

"Who says you will?" The younger shoots back. "Who says you will lose him once he finds out?"

"Because he _doesn't_ love me back! And it'll be awkward and not the same." He shakes his head. "Look, I'm glad he's human again, and we can all live our normal lives once more. A part of my normal life is to mask these feelings I've had for a long time. I don't need to bring it to the surface. I'll be fine. I have always been fine."

"But hyung," Sehun says, gentler this time. "What if he loves you back? Did you never consider that?"

"No." His answer comes faster than the younger would've anticipated, and he blinks confusedly. "He loves Yixing, Sehun. I know you think we're cute and all, but he doesn't look at me that way. He never looked at me that way."

"Hyung..." Sehun whispers sadly, but Kyungsoo holds up a hand.

"None of your pity now, Sehun. I'm _fine_." He smiles weakly, just a simple upturn of the corners of his mouth. He knows it looks pathetic. "Junmyeon doesn't have to know I was the one who turned him back. Let him live in blissful obliviousness. Okay?"

"But maybe you could still mention it to him?" The younger tries. "I'm giving up my hopes on you being together because you told me to, but I still think he deserves to know."

"Oh, yeah, that will go over _so_ well." Kyungsoo snorts, gesticulating wildly with his mug. "Hey, Junmyeon, I know you're still in love with Yixing, but I just want you to know that I was the one who turned you back when I kissed you the night we cuddled. And yeah, speaking of, I've been in love with you for the past six years. Nice talking, see you next week! See, Sehun, it sounds so pathetic—"

_Crash._

The two of them whip around to see Junmyeon frozen near the open front door, a canvas bag full of what are probably containers of food from Mrs. Kim on the floor. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, at a loss for words. He has never looked so lost his entire life.

"Junmyeon," Kyungsoo whispers, horrified. Did he hear everything?

"Hyung, you're back." Sehun blinks, also quite shocked.

"I got back early because mom had to pack for a week-long convention, and she wasn't getting work done with me around," Junmyeon says, voice cracking. "And, um, I thought I would surprise you both, because Sehun texted me you'd be here. I guess it was the other way around?" He chuckles hesitantly, and it sounds pained and forced.

"Junmyeon hyung, we could explain—" Sehun begins, but he is cut off by Kyungsoo suddenly standing up and rushing out of the apartment, not even bothering to say goodbye. "Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Kyungsoo, wait," Junmyeon calls, reaching for his arm, but he wrenches his wrist away and runs to his car, slamming the door shut and zooming away, tires squealing. He sees Junmyeon try to catch up with him, and he stomps on the gas pedal faster, speeding away from their apartment complex and past his own, just driving aimlessly as hot tears run down his face. He wipes them away fiercely with the back of his hand, and wishes he could wipe away the image of Junmyeon looking horrified at his confession off his mind, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week. It's been a week since Junmyeon became a human again, and a week since Kyungsoo has royally fucked up and inadvertently confessed his feelings. It's been a week since they last saw each other, last talked, last looked at each other. It's been a week and Kyungsoo's apartment is empty, his phone quiet, and his heart aching.

Heartbreak sucks.

Kyungsoo sighs as he slowly wakes up, the sunlight hitting his eyes again as it rose. He should really get new curtains. Something that matches the new sheets he should also get, because summer is slowly creeping in and his blanket is becoming a little too warm. And new pillowcases, because the one on his right _still_ smells like peach shampoo, and he does not need that kind of negativity in his life. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up, stretching. He's so tired. It's been a tiring week. He wonders when he will wake up again without feeling tired and empty. With another sigh, he stands up and pads to his kitchen, thinking of what to get for breakfast. He ran out of butter and cheese sometime in the middle of the week, and he's not in the mood for anything heavy. Cereal it is—if he didn't run out of Oreo O's yet.

Soft _pat, pat, pat_ of what could only be paws distract him from his brooding, and he looks down to see a familiar golden puppy wagging her tail in front of him, grinning widely.

"Byul," He whispers sleepily, bending down to pick him up and nuzzle his nose against the fine fur. "Hi, girl, did you miss me? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping her lonely master company."

Kyungsoo looks up to see Junmyeon sitting on one of the dining chairs, looking both hopeful and hesitant at the same time. "You slept in," He notes, smiling. "You usually wake up early."

"I was tired." He replies, taking a seat in front of the latter and cradles Byul on his lap. She yips softly and cuddles closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Junmyeon says. "It's been a while since we talked. You've been avoiding me."

"Have you been reaching out, then?" Kyungsoo shoots back, and Junmyeon recoils. "Right. Well, you're here now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Junmyeon replies, and he snorts.

"Okay. So we don't have nothing to talk about, then." He shrugs, hefting Byul on one arm and standing up to make himself some coffee, but Junmyeon reaches over and places a placating hand on his free arm to stop him from leaving.

"Even before I overheard your conversation with Sehun, I know you kissed me that night," The latter says, and Kyungsoo almost dropped the dog in shock. "I was half asleep when you kissed me, but I was awake enough to feel it and to hear your promise. Which, if I may bring up, you're not doing a good job of fulfilling."

"Junmyeon—" He starts, but Junmyeon holds up a hand.

"Let me finish. Sit down and put Byul on the floor, she's fat and your arm will grow tired soon." Junmyeon reaches for his dog before gently putting her on the floor. Byul simply shakes off her ruffled fur and pads away to probably rest on the couch. Kyungsoo slowly sits back down, still surprised at Junmyeon's confession. "And then?" He prompts.

"Ah, yes. See, when I overheard you and Sehun talking, I reacted that way because I was just surprised that you, um, felt that way...too." Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I've, um, liked you for a long time."

"You _what_?" Kyungsoo echoes disbelievingly. What the hell?

"I like you. I think I fell in love at first sight when I saw you lost and confused back in freshman year." Junmyeon confesses, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater slightly. "That's kind of the reason why I helped you, because I found you cute and really interesting. Then we grew closer and I just fell harder and...yeah."

"You like me?" He splutters, still not believing anything Junmyeon is saying. "And Yixing?"

"I figured at the start of junior year I don't have a chance with you, because you seem so aloof and not interested in anyone, let alone me. So when Yixing came, it felt a little like deja vu. I guess I saw you in him and I thought, if I couldn't have you, I could get something that reminds me of you." Junmyeon explains. "I know, I know, it was unfair of me. We talked about it during our date before he left. We were both skeptical about the kiss working, but we tried anyway."

"And yet you were moping all day afterwards?" He replies.

"I was hoping it would work so I could start moving on." Junmyeon sighs and rubs a hand across his face. "Being a frog and growing closer to you made me wish we could be something more, but until I overheard you two I didn't think it was possible. If Yixing's kiss worked, I could at least try to move on faster. But it didn't, and yours did, and..."

"And now we're here," Kyungsoo ends it for him. "Mutually pining for each other without knowing, because we were both too cowardly to say anything."

"Yup. And I am really sorry for hurting you, for making you think I didn't feel the same way." Junmyeon looks up as he reaches for Kyungsoo's hand, enveloping it in both of his. "But Kyungsoo, I promise I won't be scared anymore. I'm quite annoyed I had to turn into a frog before we got together, but it doesn't matter as long as you know my true feelings. I am in love with you, for six years and counting. And I hope you still love me back, even after everything."

Whenever Kyungsoo indulges himself to imagine a grand confession featuring him and Junmyeon, he thought it would happen a little like in the movies—dramatic lighting, scenic background, with the wind whipping their hair and the skies fading into a beautiful sunset gradient as Junmyeon confesses his feelings. Not like this, with him in his pajamas and Junmyeon in a worn Madrid jersey and jeans in his cramped kitchen. But perhaps their story is enough of a cliché that the universe ran out to give them a dramatic confession scene. Oh, well. He turns his palm upwards so he could hold Junmyeon's hand, squeezing it tightly. "If I found a way on how to unlove you, trust me, I would've done it a long time ago." He shakes his head, finally smiling at him. "Good thing I haven't."

Junmyeon laughs and pulls him into a tight, bone-crushing hug, making him lean against him and supporting him with his hold. "I can't decide if that's romantic or not," He says, grinning. "Don't tell me my stoic best friend is secretly a sap?"

"And don't tell me after that extremely dramatic confession, you're still considering me as _only_ your best friend?" Kyungsoo raises a brow at him as he rests his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders, quite comfortable leaning on the latter's chest. "Really, Junmyeon, I turned you back, I think I earned a term of endearment or something—"

His little rant is cut off by Junmyeon leaning over to kiss him softly, quickly. He blinks and pulls back suddenly, too stunned to speak.

"Sorry, love." Junmyeon beams at him, eyes crinkling in the way that Kyungsoo fell for so many years ago. "That endearing enough for you, _boyfriend_?"

"You're incorrigible," Kyungsoo huffs. Junmyeon laughs harder and pulls him closer, making him sit comfortably on his lap.

"And yet, you love me," He says smugly, tapping him on the nose.

"That I do." Kyungsoo agrees, and for the first time in weeks, his heart is full and whole, filled with light and warmth and Junmyeon's smile. After six long years, his feelings are finally out in the open—and unlike Pandora's box that unleashed terror and pain, opening his heart paved the way for happiness and contentment. "I love you."

"I love you more," Junmyeon says, and leans closer so they can meet once again. And even if the dining chair is quite hard, and the way they're curled up together is putting a strain on both of their muscles, and Byul is softly whining for attention, and Kyungsoo has class later that afternoon, nothing really matters at the moment except for warm morning sunshine, lazy kisses, intertwined hands, and Junmyeon. They lost a lot of time, wasted a good six year uselessly skirting around each other, and Junmyeon even became a frog in the process, but nothing really matters now. The past is and will be the past, and there are no room for regrets. Besides, Kyungsoo is sure with Junmyeon by his side, it'll be only sunny days ahead—even without the help of love potions.


End file.
